Merasmus (CJDM1999)
"Run fools! Run from Merasmus!" -Merasmus "I am here!" -Merasmus Merasmus or "Idiot in a Dress," is one of the non-playable characters in Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch, from the Team Fortress 2 franchise. Background By his own claim, he is six thousand years old. While his place of birth is unknown, this age would make Merasmus’ origin contemporary with the rise and fall of the Sumerian Civilization. Not particularly a top tier wizard, the earliest available records of show Merasmus to be a brewer of potions for the Scottish Drug Company; an example being his "Wizard's Brew" Hat Tonic as advertised in the August 21, 1861, issue of The Teufort Bystander on display in the Coal Town Museum. He remained in Scotland until relocating to Badlands sometime between the late 1950s and mid-1960s. In the Bombinomicon (comic), RED Demoman, then seven years old, discovered Merasmus' castle in the Highlands while seeking work. Merasmus hired Demoman to sweep the library of his castle, but told him not to look at a certain book. Ultimately, the Demoman lost his left eye when the Bombinomicon haunted it and Merasmus was forced to remove it. Years later, the magician's tumultuous relationship with the RED Soldier was revealed, and he summoned Monoculus (the haunted eye) for the RED team to fight. During the events of Soldier Needs a Home, Merasmus kicked the Soldier out of his castle for being a nuisance. When he found later that the Soldier had trashed his home and evicted him, he took on a ghostly form and attacked the Soldier's team. Following this eviction, Merasmus left Badlands to live in a city in another area of the U.S. Southwest, where he moved in with Tom Jones, who was later murdered by Soldier. After Merasmus called the police, Miss Pauling arrived and tricked him into checking Tom Jones' pulse, and thus Merasmus was believed to be responsible for the murder and arrested. Merasmus was imprisoned; and while in prison he received several tattoos (one of them the Soldier's class emblem) and is permitted to wear a skull hat. While continuing his practice of brewing, he relayed to the other inmates the tale of Grave Matters. In Blood Money, Merasmus borrowed $12,000 from the Japanese Mafia to construct a Carnival. However, he forgot to construct it over an ancient burial site, and so he invites the mercenaries to collect tickets for entry to the World's Largest Strongman Machine. While at the same time, the mercenaries constantly kill each other, creating an impromptu burial ground; thereby allowing Merasmus to summon Bonzo, the evil circus god of Sumeria. At that time, he also started to set out Merasmissions. Gargoyles and Gravel marks the second time (after Blood Money) that Merasmus ran into trouble without any help from Soldier. This time, it was the Russian Mafia he owed money to, and he needed the mercenary's assistance to fill a gargoyle with souls. Heavy and Spy responded to his arrival with annoyance, but eventually the mercenaries (and Miss Pauling) decided to accept the wizard's challenge once again. Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Team Fortress 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Team Fortress 2 Bosses Category:Enoch's Army Category:Villains Category:Customs by CJDM1999 Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Category:Enemies Category:Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Roster Category:Video Game Characters